


DESEOS

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Starker, Translation Available, Virgin Peter Parker, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Peter quiere saber cómo va a ser su primera vez. Está decidido pero hay un problema: ¿qué pensaría su mentor acerca de eso? Porque Tony no tiene idea acerca de lo que hay en la mente de Peter.DISCLAIMER: La trama me pertenece, no así los personajes ni las canciones usadas como referencia, son propiedad intelectual de sus creadores.





	1. Into you

**Author's Note:**

> Canciones sugeridas:
> 
> *Into you-Ariana Grande  
> *Shook me all night long-AC/DC  
> *Let me put my love into you-AC/DC  
> *No one like you-Scorpions  
> *Side to side-Ariana Grande
> 
> También está disponible la versión en inglés: "Desires"

Todo el día estuvo preocupado. Como ausente.

No se podía concentrar en lo que verdaderamente tenía que hacer y ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención a sus amigos. Se dio cuenta del enfado que su desinterés había causado en Ned cuando lo vio levantarse muy molesto y ni siquiera se despidió de él. MJ sólo se limitó a enseñarle el dedo medio antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia la salida.

Suspiró.

No había forma de que pudiera postergar ese momento. Ya no más.

En la mañana se había levantado antes que su tía para ganarle el baño y darse una ducha tan prolongada como fuera posible. Se miró en el espejo minuciosamente, buscando cualquier rastro de imperfección, pero no la encontró. Ensayó diversas poses en las cuales pudiera resaltar sus atributos, hizo gestos que lo hicieron sentir ridículo, pero estaba decidido.

Salió y comenzó a escoger su mejor ropa: un pantalón ajustado, ese que no se ponía porque le avergonzaba demasiado la manera en la que resaltaba cierta parte de su anatomía. Aquella playera ajustada, la que marcaba morbosamente su torso y sus pectorales. Su mejor loción, aquella que estaba reservada para ocasiones especiales. Ese día no usaría suéter ni sudadera, nada que ocultara sus brazos ni que lo hiciera convencerse de no mostrarse tal cual era.

Luchó contra la tentación de pellizcar aquel pequeño granito que amenazaba con arruinar la lozanía de su rostro, pero que indicaba su estatus real: las hormonas haciendo lo que se les daba la gana en su cuerpo, las imperfecciones de su edad y las ansias por explorar algo nuevo y desconocido para él. Batalló por mantener las cejas en orden, ligeramente arregladas y se fijó en que sus labios estuvieran tersos y perfectos. El cabello impecable.

Se aseguró de verse bien y de que todo se mantuviera en su lugar, hasta su desbocado corazón y que la mentira que le diría a May fuera lo suficientemente convincente como para dejarlo llegar tarde a casa, o en todo caso, no llegar. Ella le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que estaba bien, que tal vez se verían hasta el día siguiente. Le preguntó si ya llevaba listas todas sus cosas y que no se preocupara, que ella sabía lo importante que era para él pasar algún tiempo con el millonario que tenía un gran proyecto para él y que eventualmente, le cambiaría la vida en miras de algo mejor. Peter sonrió nerviosamente antes de salir. Ella le preguntó una vez más si no le faltaba nada y Peter sonrió, diciéndole que todo estaba listo, pero en el fondo, él sabía que estaba mintiendo porque faltaba lo más importante: que las cosas salieran como en sus sueños. Que las cosas se dieran tan fácilmente cómo él las había pensado y que su primera vez fuera realmente inolvidable.

Regresó al momento en el que vio a sus únicos dos amigos alejarse molestos y luchó contra la tentación de seguirlos y disculparse, pero sabía que el mensaje que había enviado desde temprano había llegado y que, aunque el receptor aún no lo había leído, aun había una posibilidad de echar todo por la borda y deshacerse de ese pensamiento o bien, de seguir esperando por una respuesta y ver qué curso tomarían las cosas según la respuesta que fuera a recibir.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando las palomitas azules le indicaron que su mensaje había sido recibido, pero el "escribiendo" y la consiguiente eliminación de lo que el otro iba a decir, solo lo pusieron peor. No le escribió nada. Peter volvió a bloquear la pantalla del teléfono al tiempo que sentía que muchas miradas se posaban sobre él, incluso la de aquella chica que en un momento había captado su atención, pero que ahora le era insignificante.

-Te ves muy bien, Peter. ¿Tienes una cita?

Peter volteó sorprendido a verla acercarse a él. Era Liz, la chica que ahora formaba parte de esos deseos no consumados e intereses antiguos, destinados al olvido.

-Algo así, pero creo que ya me dejaron plantado.

Liz sonrió y justo estaba resignado a iniciar una conversación con ella, cuando la vibración en su bolsillo derecho lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Si te cancelan, avísame. Estaré disponible hoy y podemos salir, o ir a mi casa a ver una película.

Peter le regaló una sonrisa ansiosa y la miró alejarse, contoneándose como si con ese gesto quisiera convencerlo de que ella era una mejor y más accesible opción que quien fuera que lo tuviera esperando. Posó sus hermosos ojos cafés en la pantalla del celular.

"Te espero. Estoy algo ocupado, pero está bien. Ven, trae tus notas y vemos que se puede hacer".

Peter ahogó un grito y contuvo las ganas de irse corriendo. En cambio, sus problemas apenas empezaban. Ya no era la apariencia lo único que lo asustaba, sino la manera en la que trataría de abordar esa situación. ¿Qué le diría o cómo le haría saber lo que deseaba? ¿Por qué no había una guía específica que le indicara la manera de empezar y continuar? Porque entre todas las cosas en las que últimamente había invertido su tiempo, figuraban temas por demás extraños y que nada tenían que ver con el "interés ni inquietud científica" con la que justificaba el mensaje enviado en la mañana.

Se sonrojó y se sintió ridículo al recordar la cantidad de artículos que había buscado en muchas revistas y en internet, las fotos, los videos, los comentarios en ciertos blogs, las respuestas que sólo habían terminado por confundirlo más, los podcasts... incluso, ciertas películas que le harían darse cuenta de cómo serían realmente las cosas y eso no tenía nada de romántico ni dulce ni especial. Era biología y lógica pura. No entendía por qué la gente idealizaba ciertas cuestiones anatómicas que distaban mucho de los adjetivos románticos con los que usualmente la gente se expresaba de eso, pero que aun así, lograban despertar en muchos, él incluido, el deseo por experimentar, por hacerlo y sentir eso que denominaban "La pequeña muerte".

Tomó un taxi. No podía irse corriendo y arriesgarse a llegar sudoroso y echar por tierra su esmerado arreglo personal. Al bajar, se puso más loción y esperó afuera hasta que sintió que el aroma ya no era tan fuerte. Buscó en su mochila unos cuantos dulces de menta y sacó un espejo pequeño que había robado de la bolsa de May para asegurarse de que aun lucía bien. Si él le preguntaba el motivo, tal vez diría que había quedado de salir con alguien, aunque temió que eso fuera a dar la impresión equivocada.

Le dio mil vueltas al asunto y decidió que respondería de cualquier forma. Si de algo podía estar agradecido, era que Tony jamás reparaba más de la cuenta y siempre lucía desinteresado. Se mordió el labio al tomar el ascensor y se dio cuenta, de que, si las cosas tomaban ese rumbo, el del desinterés, entonces sería más difícil encauzar las cosas a cómo él deseaba que fueran. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Mientras iba subiendo, pensaba en los posibles temas para entablar una conversación. Obviamente comenzaría con el "asunto" que lo había llevado ahí: le mostraría sus ideas, sus proyectos y después, hablaría de banalidades. Stark era muy serio, cortante y nunca hablaba de su vida personal, así que tal vez podría preguntarle algo sobre la música que siempre escuchaba o si le gustaría ir al estreno de la película que pasarían en los cines esa semana o si le mostraría lo que celosamente guardaba en su "laboratorio". Igual trataría de ganar tiempo para romper el hielo y ver, si de esa forma, al fin pudiera tantear el terreno y dirigir las cosas hacia aquello, aunque estaba consciente de que era muy pronto, pero valía la pena intentarlo y salir de dudas.

Se detuvo el elevador y tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos y exhaló recordando las líneas de las revistas que había leído la noche anterior:

"Si tu chico no quiere tomar la iniciativa, comienza tú con pequeñas pistas, un coqueteo sutil: muérdete el labio o pasa tu lengua sobre ellos cuando él te esté mirando, juega con tu cabello, acorta el espacio físico entre ambos, acaricia suavemente su brazo, recorre su cuerpo con tu mirada, pasa 'accidentalmente' tu mano sobre tu propio cuerpo o sobre una de sus piernas..."

Esta le había hecho imaginar tantas cosas:

"Una forma muy efectiva de ponerlo en el mood, es colocándote encima de él y pegar tu cuerpo sugestivamente contra él suyo. La música sensual ayuda en momentos así. Escoge la mejor para ese momento y..."

Otra que leyó en una revista para varones:

"Debes ser capaz de mantener el ritmo y el vigor, no seas tan brusco. Por muy emocionado que estés, trata de no terminar antes de que tu pareja logre llegar al clímax. Piensa en otra cosa, algo que te distraiga pero que tampoco te saque de la jugada por completo..."

Otra más:

"Si es tu primera vez, relájate, respira lentamente y mantén el contacto visual con tu pareja. Deja que te vaya guiando, pero también dile qué sientes y cómo te gustaría que fuera. ¡La comunicación es lo fundamental para que sea una experiencia inolvidable!"

La última y la más específica para lo que eventualmente pudiera suceder:

"El dolor es inevitable, pero hay cosas que puedes usar para que el dolor se reduzca al mínimo y la experiencia sea placentera para ambos. El rol lo determinará el momento, pero si puedes hablarlo antes con él..."

Un último vistazo en el espejo. Lo guardó bien y se dio cuenta de, que en caso de que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo, no iba preparado. Revisó su cartera y cayó en la cuenta de que eso que tenía que llevar, se había quedado en el fondo de su cajón, justo al lado de cierta botellita que sería útil en caso de que las cosas salieran como él deseaba. Maldijo entre dientes y sintió que el aire le faltaba y estaba a punto de regresarse, cuando una voz lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Mallitas, pasa.

La inusual sonrisa en el cuarentón lo desconcertó y anuló cualquier intención de irse. Incluso el tono en su voz había sido cordial. Peter trató de que su voz no lo delatara.

-Señor Stark, hola.

-¿Qué tienes para mí? Espero que sea algo bueno. Digo, lo que me mandaste en el mensaje me llamó la atención y si es tan bueno como dices, creo que vale la pena darle un vistazo.

Peter sonrió.

-¿Puedo poner mi mochila aquí?

-Ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa. ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? Hace mucho calor.

Peter asintió mientras seguía con la mirada al millonario. Echó un vistazo rápido al lugar para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Buscó su teléfono y preparó cierta canción. Era perfecta. Resumía lo que deseaba y las notas cadenciosas le conferían cierta confianza.

-¿Está solo?

Tony colocó dos vasos con agua y hielos sobre una mesa. Lo invitó a acercarse.

-Sí, completamente y sin planes para hacer nada que no sea ver tu trabajo. ¿Vas a algún lado después de aquí? ¿Llevas prisa? Para apurarme y revisarlo, o si quieres déjalo y si encuentro algo te mando llamar después.

Peter se sonrojó.

-No, está bien así. Tengo tiempo hasta que anochezca.

-Bien, pongamos manos a la obra.

Peter miró cómo Tony leía y marcaba las notas que le había entregado. Se dio tiempo para buscar con la mirada los posibles lugares en los que podría hacer lo que tanto ansiaba. Aun no sabría cómo decírselo o si en algún momento las cosas cambiarían de rumbo, pero eso era lo de menos al ver que Tony estaba con la guardia baja, al menos eso parecía por la manera en la que lo había recibido. Sin que el cuarentón se diera cuenta, Peter comenzó a observarlo detenidamente y mil y un imágenes se agolparon en su mente. Cada una de ellas terminaba irremediablemente en una situación por demás excitante y placentera, pero en ninguna se veía a sí mismo siendo sometido en esa primera vez. En todas, él era el que iniciaba todo y tenía el control absoluto de la situación. Faltaría comprobarlo y ver si realmente las cosas serían así, como él las había estado imaginando.

Total, como había leído en otra revista, siempre se podía improvisar.


	2. Let me put my love into you

Los acordes de esa canción lo despertaron inmediatamente. Sabía que no la había programado como alarma.

Un súbito remordimiento lo atacó. Se llevó las manos al rostro cuando recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sintió algo que rayaba entre el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza y temiendo lo que podría ver, volteó con mucho cuidado para darse cuenta de que estaba solo en su cama. Las sábanas estaban revueltas como si una batalla campal se hubiera llevado ahí a cabo y su ropa tirada por todo el suelo, como si alguien se la hubiera arrancado.

Se levantó de un brinco, pero sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas, que no había fuerza suficiente en sus piernas que pudiera sostenerlo. La parte interior de los muslos le dolía terriblemente, como si fueran a desgarrarse y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y pequeños mordiscos. Incluso, al empezar a tomar mayor consciencia de sí, sintió algo que jamás había experimentado en su cuerpo y que le hizo darse cuenta de cuál había sido su rol la noche anterior. Era un dolor pequeño, pero lo suficientemente molesto como para hacerle recordar que ni siquiera había sentido eso cuando el reactor se implantó en su pecho.

La noche anterior, había estado en la torre tratando de mostrarle algunas de las ventajas que tendría que se uniera a su equipo. A cambio, le ofrecería la tan soñada pasantía de la que hablaba todo el tiempo.

-Ya no tendrías que mentirle a nadie. Piénsalo, pero piénsalo bien y si pudieras darme una respuesta cuando antes, te lo agradecería mucho.

El joven se mordió el labio. Tony se sintió incómodo ante ese gesto.

-Tengo que hablarlo con mi tía y...

-No tardes mucho, ¿eh? Además, ya es tarde, ya debes irte.

-¿Le preocupa que pueda pasarme algo, señor Stark? -preguntó inocentemente.

Tony se aclaró la garganta.

-En serio, tienes que irte.

Peter sonrió y empezó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila que llevaba. Tony lo miró con atención. Juraría que ese día la ropa de Peter era más ajustada que la usualmente se ponía, pero se sintió ridículo al reparar en algo tan absurdo. Incluso, la loción que usaba ese día era diferente, como amaderada y con ciertas notas frescas, como las que a él le gustaba ponerse. No traía puesta su sudadera y sus brazos bien definidos y marcados le llamaron la atención. Sus manos, bastante firmes para alguien de su edad.

-¿Quieres cenar algo antes de irte?

-¿No que ya tenía prisa porque me fuera?

Tony lo miró. Aquel rostro tan dulce y juvenil tenía cierto encanto.

-Acompáñame y eso será lo último.

Tony caminó hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar un par de sándwiches. Sacó dos latas de soda y las puso en la barra de la cocina. Peter seguía fascinado mirando todo. Nunca había estado ahí tanto tiempo.

-¿Quieres algo más?

-No, muchas gracias -decía mientras buscaba el banco para sentarse.

Tony trató de mantener su distancia. Había algo que lo estaba inquietando desde hacía unos minutos y no era el momento para reconocerlo. No era lo adecuado. Suspiró. Se dirigió hacia donde tenía la pantalla y la encendió. Puso el canal de videos y escogió una de su grupo favorito.

-¿Quiénes son? - preguntó Peter mientras masticaba su bocado.

-Una, no hables con la boca llena y dos, me parece una falta de respeto que no conozcas a AC/DC.

Tony se sintió ridículo al hablarle así, pero se dio cuenta de que el otro ni se había inmutado. Se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba en una forma de disculparse, pero no sabía cómo.

-Señor Stark...

-Puedes decirme Tony.

Peter sonrió mientras abría la lata y le daba un sorbo. Tony no perdía de vista cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Cree que algún día, yo pueda trabajar con usted? Y no me refiero a, ya sabe, sino a estar en su corporativo y eso.

-No veo el inconveniente, pero primero debes terminar la escuela y tal vez tenga algo para ti algo de tiempo parcial, que no interfiera con tus cosas.

Peter lo miró fascinado. Fue por su mochila y volvió a sacar lo que había guardado. Se sentó frente a Tony y comenzó a platicarle sobre sus ideas, los proyectos que tenía, lo que le gustaría hacer. Ocasionalmente Tony asentía para mostrar interés, pero dejó de hacerlo al mirar la piel tan suave de Peter. Su cabello, fino y castaño. Su mirada tan dulce y llena de curiosidad. Esa sonrisa que era cálida y amable, ingenua. Ese cuerpo que le decía que dentro de no mucho tiempo, pertenecería a un hombre fuerte y sumamente atractivo. Después, sin que Peter se diera cuenta, Tony bajó la mirada hasta posarse en aquello que su pantalón cubría celosamente y que le confería cierto aire de virilidad. Era muy protuberante.

"¡Tony, contrólate!"

Se levantó sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza. Nunca se había comportado así en su vida y no iba a hacerlo, máxime si sabía lo que eso podría significar. No le parecía justo actuar cuando el otro estaba en desventaja por su edad.

-¿Se siente bien, señor...?

-Estoy bien y te dije que me llamaras Tony. ¿Sabes? En serio, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, tu tía debe estar muy preocupada y después, con calma, discutimos eso. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente y es muy importante.

Tony miró los ojos del joven. No lucía molesto ni decepcionado.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Peter.

-Ya es tarde. Vámonos, yo te llevo.

-Es que quería quedarme a usar el internet un poco, en mi casa ha estado fallando y el técnico no ha ido y...

-No. A tu casa, ahora.

-Le dije a mi tía que vendría aquí, con usted y que llegaría tarde. Que le enviara un mensaje cuando fuera de regreso.

-Pues mándaselo mientras bajamos por el elevador.

Peter metió sus cosas rápidamente y siguió a Tony. Bajaron en silencio por el ascensor y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron al departamento de Peter. Tony sólo abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que lo vio entrar. Se quedó en su auto, pensando en cómo ese muchacho lo había inquietado al grado de hacerle sentir cosas como esas. Arrancó su auto y estuvo dando vueltas por toda la ciudad hasta que sintió que se había tranquilizado lo suficiente.

De regreso en su torre, entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras recordaba vívidamente sus facciones y su aroma. Desde que lo había visto esa tarde llegar sonriente y rebosante de alegría, Tony había quedado cautivado. Conforme lo miró, se dio cuenta de que le atraía sobremanera y que lo peor, era que le estaba inquietando de una forma tan poderosa como nadie lo había hecho antes. Esa vez que había rechazado el abrazo, era ahora una oportunidad desperdiciada y la manera en la que ahora trataba de alejarse de él, estaba destinada al fracaso.

¿En qué momento se había obsesionado con Peter? ¿Cómo le haría para cumplir esas promesas que le había hecho, acerca de permitirle estar más tiempo con él, aun cuando no sabía si él podría contenerse? ¿Cómo no romper las ilusiones de alguien que se había acercado a él porque de alguna forma, lo veía como un modelo a seguir, como a alguien a quién admirar? ¿Cómo le haría para que su aroma y su presencia no terminaran de desquiciarlo? ¿Cómo podría disipar esa idea y darse cuenta de que era un error, lo que fuera que él decidiera, estaba mal?

Fue a poner música. La misma canción que había sonado cuando Peter estaba ahí, con él. Era una ridiculez pensar en eso, tal vez era su soledad y el tiempo que llevaba sin estar con alguien.

-Por favor, Tony. Has hecho muchas cosas estúpidas, pero definitivamente esta se lleva las palmas. Esta sería la peor de todas.

Por un momento pensó en ir y sacar la única botella de alcohol que guardaba en su caja fuerte, un recordatorio de viejos problemas. Sabía que ahí tenía también una cajetilla de cigarros y que quizá era una ocasión que realmente ameritaba sucumbir ante esa tentación y no la que Peter Parker le representaba en esos momentos.

Repitió la canción una y otra y otra vez hasta que sintió que el calor del whisky empezaba a confortarlo y que la ansiedad se transformaba en euforia, de esa que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

I got the power any hour

To show the man in me

I got

Reputations blown to pieces with my artillery

Abrió la ventana y le subió todo el volumen a la canción. Siguió cantando hasta sentirse nuevamente como cuando era un adolescente y se encerraba en su habitación a hacer lo mismo, a repetir una y mil veces sus canciones favoritas mientras pensaba en que tendría un futuro extraordinario y prometedor. Se entregó de lleno a su momento, a ese breve éxtasis en el que las preocupaciones y los problemas diarios desaparecían, en ese momento en el que la vida no tenía mayor importancia más que el vivir ese instante.

Like a fever burning faster

You spark the fire in me

Un cosquilleo en su ingle. Juraría que en algún momento de esa velada Peter le guiñó el ojo y se acercó demasiado, como si quisiera tocarlo. Fue por la botella y comenzó a beber directamente. Sintió como el líquido quemaba su garganta y se recargó en un muro al tiempo que se dejaba caer poco a poco. Lo deseaba tanto que no era capaz de idear algo que le diera la razón y que convenciera a Peter de que lo intentara.

-¿En serio piensas llamarlo a esta hora y decirle: "¿Sabes qué? Ven a usar el internet, puedes quedarte a dormir. No, yo hablo con tu tía, es más, ahorita mismo le acomodo una habitación por si ella quiere venir, o mejor aún, le mando un técnico a esta hora y le digo que necesito tu ayuda y necesito que te quedes"? Dios, Tony, la desesperación te está consumiendo.

Encendió un cigarro y lo fumó con ansiedad, como si en una bocanada quisiera terminarlo todo. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía pensando en Peter, en cómo le diría que simplemente lo deseaba, que quería estar con él, mirándolo, contemplándolo hasta que el ansia lo devorara y él se le fuera encima. En cómo se acercaría primero a besarlo, suavemente, un beso dulce de esos que hacía mucho tiempo no daba. Después, lo ayudaría a desvestirse mientras esperaba que no se arrepintiera. Pasaría sus manos sobre el delicado pecho y torso al tiempo que jugueteaba con su lengua hasta llegar a esa parte en la que él sabía, Peter podría acceder o negarse. Si aceptaba, sería lo más gentil y delicado que podría hacer. Iría despacio, suavemente hasta demostrarle que no se arrepentiría. Besaría con deleite esa suave piel, lamería cada centímetro de aquello que ese pantalón tan ajustado se había ufanado en dibujar, a manera de tentación. Después, lo besaría con delicadeza, desde la punta hasta la base. Lamería, conteniendo su propia desesperación, la dulce piel que en esos momentos estaría rígida e impaciente. Lo sujetaría con sus manos hasta irlo introduciendo en su boca y darse el mayor de los placeres viendo cómo el joven empezaría a suplicar por más. Lo dejaría terminar en su boca y saborearía el dulce néctar del éxtasis.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Tony estaba acariciándose. Se detuvo sintiendo que su erección comenzaba a perturbarlo. No sabía si seguir o no. Había cierto placer al pensar en eso, pero también una gran culpa por saber quién lo ocasionaba.

La canción se detuvo y otra empezó a sonar. Tony no la conocía y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Sabe señor Stark? Creo que escuchar a los clásicos está bien, pero también debe saber qué es lo que está de moda. Espero que no le moleste escuchar un poco de la selección de música que le preparé para esta noche.


	3. Side to side

Se quedó petrificado. Peter estaba frente a él, sonriéndole y caminaba lentamente, como si quisiera postergar el momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó mientras trataba de recomponerse y de que su cuerpo no lo delatara.

-Estaba aburrido. Mi tía salió, al parecer tiene una cita y no va a llegar esta noche, así que pensé en venir a visitarlo.

Tony tragó saliva.

-¿Sabe? Me gusta mucho esta canción. Creo que es más que adecuada.

Tony se estremeció al poner atención a la letra. La emoción era demasiada que sintió el corazón a punto de salírsele. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerto en vida.

-Peter, yo creo que no es buena idea que estés aquí, ahora.

-No respondió mi pregunta, ¿ya conocía esa canción?

Tony se quedó inmóvil.

-Peter, en serio.

El muchacho lo empujó decididamente contra un muro y lo miró con aire retador.

-¿Sabe que muchos lo odian? ¿Que hay gente que lo encuentra terriblemente insoportable y hasta peligroso? Me han dicho que es arrogante, que no sabe escuchar a los demás y que realmente sigue siendo el mismo infeliz que sólo usa a la gente hasta que obtiene lo que desea.

Tony arqueó una ceja mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Y viniste sólo para decirme algo que ya sé?

Peter se mordió el labio como si quisiera reventarlo.

-Es que justamente eso es lo que me causa tanta curiosidad.

-En serio, lo que sea que te hayan dicho de mí, si es malo, mejor hazles caso. Por favor.

Tony sintió el cuerpo del joven pegársele sugestivamente y con tal fuerza, que sintió que el aire le faltaba. Aunque Tony era más alto que él, Peter se apresuró a besarlo. Fue un beso casi torpe, impulsivo pero lleno de curiosidad. El cuerpo de Stark no respondió, se quedó inmóvil hasta que el joven terminó. Tony se separó delicadamente, dándose cuenta de que él era el que aún estaba a tiempo de aceptar y dejarse ir o detenerse.

-E-esto no está bien -dijo nerviosamente mientras trataba de entender lo que sucedía.

Peter se alejó y repitió la canción que aún no terminaba. Se quedó cerca de la cama y empezó a contonearse lentamente, como si estuviera bailando. Tony bajó la mirada, pero se moría de curiosidad. ¿Eso era real o era el alcohol que lo estaba trastornando? Si algo sabía él, era la cantidad de delirios causados por el whisky y cuánta bebida había tomado durante años. No le extrañaría darse cuenta de que sus alucinaciones etílicas habían regresado esa noche, materializando sus más profundos y prohibidos deseos, alcanzado una nueva dimensión después de tanto tiempo sin beber. Pero no esta vez. Todo era real, su miedo, su ansiedad, sus ganas de írsele encima tal y como había estado pensándolo. Vio que Peter se acercaba hacia él y esta vez no pudo resistirse. El aroma de él, su porte decidido y su aire juvenil, casi ingenuo.

-Ya estuve aquí todo el día y quiero estar toda la noche con usted.

Para ser un chico delgado, Peter era muy fuerte. Con una sola mano lo tiró sobre la cama y se posó a horcajadas encima de él. La luz del reactor en el pecho de Tony le confería una atmosfera extrañamente sutil y sensual al momento. Sin dejar de "bailar", Peter empezó a quitarse la ajustada playera, mostrando ese torso tan blanco y marcado. Tony no podía ni quería dejar de verlo, no podía ni quería dejar de admirar la belleza de aquel cuerpo juvenil. Dirigió sus temblorosas manos hacia la hebilla del cinturón de Peter, pero éste las apartó con firmeza.

-No.

Peter siguió haciendo lo suyo, dejando que las notas de esa canción guiaran su lenguaje corporal y pronto empezó a frotar su pelvis contra la de Tony. Tomándose su tiempo empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón y se dio cuenta que el pecho de su mentor se agitaba, a punto de reventar por la excitación. Como si se tratara de un gatito jugando a ser el cazador, Peter arqueó su espalda y se dejó caer sobre el torso de Tony. Suavemente, empezó a besar el cuello y la barbilla de Tony, quien jadeó.

-¿Voy bien o me regreso?

Tony cerró los ojos, era como si se sintiera avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba más. No dijo nada, solo dejó que su agitada respiración respondiera por él. Peter empezó a lamer los labios de Tony, que pronto se abrieron para besarlos, pero se quedaron esperando porque Peter empezó a dar pequeños y tiernos besos en todo su rostro, que parecían romper la atmosfera que de repente se había creado. Su pelvis seguía moviéndose rítmicamente y Tony sintió que ya no podía más. Con sus fuertes brazos apartó al muchacho.

-Peter...

-¿Qué?

La mirada que antes había considerado como dulce e ingenua ahora estaba cargada de una sensualidad insoportable, casi hipnótica. Si en ese momento Peter le hubiera pedido cualquier cosa, él se la hubiera dado sólo por encontrarse bajo el hechizo de esos hermosos ojos cafés. La lujuria en su máxima expresión.

-Yo... Bueno, tú...

Peter sonrió. Esa tampoco era la sonrisa cálida y amable. Era más bien una expresión que denotaba poder y el ímpetu de la adolescencia imponiéndose ante la experiencia. Toda la lascivia del mundo dibujada en esos labios rosados y apetitosos.

-Shht. Aquí viene la mejor parte.

Been tryna hide it

Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?

Sin decir nada más, Peter comenzó a arrancarle la ropa a Tony. Sus manos que lucían tan finas y suaves, pronto se convirtieron en la viva expresión de la fuerza y la ansiedad, de demostrar realmente quién tenía el poder en ese momento. Tony sólo miraba cómo aquel joven que durante esa tarde se había portado como el más atento y curioso de los aprendices, se tornaba en el más fiero y despiadado de los amantes. Peter se apartó de él para quitarse lo último que le quedaba de ropa

Peter dejó caer su delgado cuerpo encima de aquel que lucía más viril y fuerte. Pronto continuó en su ardiente faena, besándolo como si fuera lo único que importaba, siguió acariciando, apretando cada lugar que se le antojaba y mordiendo los ya enrojecidos labios de Tony sin hacerlo sangrar. Tanto dolor sería innecesario. Cuando Tony iba a cambiar el curso de las cosas, sintió que Peter lo sujetaba fuertemente por las muñecas mientras la voz entrecortada del joven le daba lo que parecían ser las últimas indicaciones.

-Por un día, relájese y déjeme mostrarle lo que puedo hacer...

-No, Peter...

Éste lo jaló del cabello para acercarlo a su boca y poder besarlo. Tony cerró los ojos y sintió que la saliva de Peter era cálida, increíblemente dulce como miel. Se estremeció cuando que una mano bajaba para comenzar a buscar entre lo más recóndito y privado de su cuerpo. Tony se estremeció al sentir un par de dedos entrar en su cuerpo. Se arqueó, pero un beso lo tranquilizó. Nunca se había imaginado ser tocado de esa manera, casi obscena pero tremendamente deliciosa. Era algo entre la vergüenza y el deleite. Tras haber sentido esa breve agonía, Tony sintió que aquel joven se colocaba entre sus piernas, separando bruscamente sus muslos. Lo tenía frente a sí, jadeante y mirando como el sudor cubría su frente. Un último gesto de Peter le enloqueció. Peter escupió sobre su palma y pronto llevó su mano hacia su propia rigidez. No era necesario adivinar lo que seguiría.

Tony se aferró a la suave espalda de Peter. Un jadeo intenso le indicó al joven que estaba dentro de su amante y pronto, al sentir la estrechez y calidez de su cuerpo, Peter comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, la velocidad y el ímpetu. La música apenas ahogaba los gemidos de ambos. Uno por sentir ese punzante dolor, la fuerza y el vigor del joven, por entregarse a algo hasta entonces desconocido, casi prohibido. El otro, por sentir que estaba haciendo algo de lo que jamás se habría creído capaz.

Para Peter era excitante lo que estaba pasando, era sentir una descarga recorriendo todo su cuerpo, estremeciendo cada parte de su ser, haciéndolo sentir que en cualquier momento iba a perder el control justo cuando lo tenía por primera vez. Sintió que las manos de Tony se aferraban a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si eso fuera lo que había estado esperando toda una vida. Era embriagante.

Tony sintió que su cuerpo ya no podía más. Era una mezcla entre el más agudo de los dolores y el más morboso, terrible y delicioso de los placeres. Estaba a merced de los antojos de un joven, de alguien que no aparentaba tener la más mínima idea de lo que hacía, pero la manera en la que había logrado someterlo, le demostraban lo contrario.

Los besos. Esa lengua húmeda lamiendo todo lo que le daba la gana, esos labios succionando todo lo que se les antojara, esos dientes marcando su territorio. Las caricias. Ese par de manos firmes y decididas tocando, estrujando, pellizcando el cuerpo musculoso y maduro que estaba expuesto ante ellas. Alternaba caricias suaves con otras que rayaban en la agresividad, en la desesperación por causar reacciones por demás obvias.

Peter se detuvo. Tony quedó jadeando, esperando el desenlace. Ambos se miraron por un instante, tratando de adivinar lo que continuaría. Peter se separó de Tony y se tendió sobre su espalda. Tony comenzó a separar las piernas torneadas del muchacho, pero Peter sonrió.

-No... Eso será otro día...

Tony no perdió el tiempo y se montó sobre el joven para nuevamente sentirlo dentro de sí. Se apoyó sobre el blanco y sudoroso torso de Peter, como si no quisiera lastimarlo.

-Así... Despacio, señor Stark...

Peter sujetó las caderas de Tony mientras el reiniciaba el vaivén. Peter podía ver la expresión de aquel hombre consumido por el deseo, entregado al placer que le daba el friccionar su virilidad con el ardiente vientre del muchacho. Era como si la música le dijera qué tenía que hacer y cómo moverse, cómo dejarse ir ante el despliegue de voluptuosidad que llenaba el ambiente. Peter comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, con más ímpetu mientras Tony se dejaba llevar por el momento, como si con eso se compensara el tiempo perdido.

Tony sintió que la fuerza lo abandonaba, sintió que algo amenazaba con estallar en todo su cuerpo y sonrió complacido. Esa oleada de placer empezando en algún punto de su cuerpo y extendiéndose por el resto, doblegando su voluntad y nublando sus sentidos. El éxtasis, esa muerte pequeña y temporal. Exhaló como si en ello se le fuera la vida, sintió que se rendía ante aquella sensación que pronto le indicó que aquel joven apenas estaba a punto de llegar. Lo supo al sentir que las manos de Peter lo sujetaban con fuerza, con cierta desesperación, pero siguió moviéndose. Sonrió cuando vio el rostro de Peter tensarse por lo que venía, cuando vio que el sudor se intensificaba en su frente y cuando al fin lo sintió derramarse dentro suyo.

***

La mañana siguiente, después de haber recordado lo que realmente había sucedido, tony se dispuso a tomar una ducha para tratar de olvidar el asunto. Ni siquiera él habría tenido el coraje para decirle a Peter que también esa había sido su primera vez de esa forma. Se sintió avergonzado de que el chico hubiera tomado el control de algo que él había imaginado de otra forma. No se sintió mal por eso.

Era solo que él habría deseado tomar el control desde la primera vez, pero ahora tendría que buscar otra oportunidad, ahora sería él quien hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Tony suspiró. Aun podía saborear la dulce saliva del chico, sentir su aroma y esas fuertes embestidas.

"¡Dios, Peter! ¡Cómo te deseo!" pensó.

El aroma del café lo hizo caminar hacia la cocina. Habria querido ir rápido, pero esa sensación que no sólo existía dentro de sus muslos era molesta.

"Demonios".

Peter estaba ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía el cabello húmedo y traía puesta una camisa de Tony cubriendo su cuerpo. Tony se acercó, su cuerpo y su mente aun estaba aturdidos. No podía reaccionar adecuadamente.

—Buenos días, señor Stark. Espero que le guste el café que le prepare y de verdad, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar y usar su internet. Realmente lo necesitaba. Si alguien le pregunta por la manera en la que camina, puede decir que hizo mucho spinning o que anduvo mucho tiempo en su nueva bicicleta y...

—¡Tú...! —dijo Tony en una voz que más que reproche, indicaba sorpresa.

Peter guiñó un ojo y le regaló la más dulce de sus sonrisas. En verdad lucía tan inocente e inmaculado, como si todo lo que hubiera dicho no fuera más que la verdad. Tony aun estaba desnudo y se acercó a Peter. La voz del chico era muy suave.

—Señor Stark, espero que no esté enojado conmigo por lo de anoche, pero es que no 'podía ser de otra forma. ¡No se imagina cuánto lo deseaba! ¡Cuánto soñé con estar con usted, pero no sabía cómo decírselo y...!

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Por eso lo hiciste a tu manera, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste primero?

Peter sonrió y se mordió el labio. Aun haciendo eso, lucía muy inocente.

—Lamento mi impulsividad, pero por favor, no podía dejar de pensar en estar con usted y...

—Yo también lo quería, Peter. Yo también deseaba como un loco estar contigo.

La expresión de Peter denotaba sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

Tony pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico. Peter se estremeció y Tony besó esa frente tan delicada.

—Cómo no tienes idea. Vamos, esto no se va a quedar así. Ahora es mi turno. Vena acá —dijo mientras lo acercaba más a su cuerpo—. Mi casa, mis reglas.

Tony tomó la barbilla de Peter y lo besó dulcemente, como postergando ese ardiente momento tanto como fuera posible. Lo cargó ignorando esa punzante sensación en su cuerpo. Lo llevó de vuelta a la habitación mientras iba mordiendo ese cuello tan delicado. El café podía esperar.


End file.
